Right At The Altar
by Rachel0101
Summary: One shot. Sequel to Left at the Altar. Two years later, Alice and Jasper are going to try this 'wedding' thing again. Alice is all for it, and so is Jasper, but will one person with bad intentions ruin it for the happy couple.


**Two Years Later:**

Alice twirled in front of the mirror as she played with the fabric of her wedding dress. She danced and bounced around the room as Esme struggled to adjust the bottom of the dress.

"Alice you need to stay still!" she asserted, pulling on the bottom of Alice's gown.

Alice couldn't believe when she leaves this church today she's officially going to be Mrs. Jasper Hale. She was going to be the daughter-in-law of William and Sarah Hale, and the sister-in-law of Rosalie Hale, her best friend. This time was for real. She could feel it. This feeling felt extremely different from how it felt years ago.

Maria pranced in the room, spinning in her beautiful dress, with her basket of flowers secure in her hand.

"Wow you look pretty." the five year old whispered, completely amazed, "I want to look like you when I get married."

"Thanks sweetie." Alice replied, pecking her cheek.

"Knock knock…" Rose announced, before walking into the room, with Emmett behind her.

Emmett walked into the room holding both Aubrey and Mason. Alice rushed towards Emmett with her arms opened wide. Alice took Mason from his arms and walked back towards Esme.

"I'm never going to finish adjusting your dress if you don't stay still." Esme remarked, as I set the three year old onto his feet.

"People are starting to arrive." Rose informed, adjusting the ribbon in Aubrey's hair, "Oh and Jasper says he can't wait to see you walk down the aisle."

"Done!" Esme exclaimed, standing up.

"The ring bearer looks handsome." Alice murmured, fixing the tie on Mason's tux.

"Thank you." Mason replied, holding his head down, bashfully.

"The ceremony is about to start!" Carlisle proclaimed, walking into the room, "Jasper took his stand at the end of the aisle. All he's waiting for is his bride."

"Oh, Mariah's here." Rose stated, avoiding eye contact.

"WHAT? Why?" Alice bellowed, pacing nervously.

"She wouldn't allow Maria to come without her here." Rose answered, handing Alice her bouquet of flowers.

Bella and Edward entered the room with seven year old Abigail behind them. In Abigail's arms was one year old Adam, Bella and Edward's son. Renee and Renesme followed soon after, holding her boyfriend Jacob's hand.

"We're about to take our seats! Who's coming?" Renee questioned, struggling to stand in her heels.

Bella took Adam from Abigail's arms, and took hold of her daughter's hand before leaving out of the room.

"I don't want to go." Aubrey whispered into her daddy's ear.

"We're not going anywhere. It's just for a little while." Emmett assured, pecking his daughter's blonde hair.

Emmett sat Aubrey onto her feet and watched her walk to Renesme. Renesme picked the little girl up and followed Renee and Jacob out of the room. Rose handed Mason the ring bearer supplies before pecking her son's forehead.

"You look so cute!" Rose exclaimed, smiling down at her son.

"Ready?" Emmett asked, extending his arm towards his wife.

"Yeah." Rose answered, looping her arm with her husband's.

Carlisle offered his arm to his daughter and followed Rose and Emmett out of the room. Edward looped his arm with Esme's before following their lead.

"Get into positions." Esme whispered, placing Maria in front of Alice and Carlisle.

The piano music played. The doors opened. Everyone looked back. Jasper grinned. Sarah cried. William held his wife's hand. Emmett and Rose started walking down the aisle before being followed by Edward and Esme.

"Go ahead." Carlisle whispered, pushing Mason through the doors.

Mason nervously walked down the aisle as his mom smiled at him. Mason picked up his step and scurried towards his father. Once the aisle was empty Maria began to walk. Bright lights flashed as Mariah took pictures of her daughter dropping flowers. Once Maria arrived down the aisle she stood to the side, as everyone in the church stood.

"You look beautiful Alice." Carlisle whispered, pecking his daughter's cheek, "You deserve this. All of this."

"Thanks dad." Alice replied, squeezing her dad's hand.

Carlisle and Alice stepped into the church as the doors closed behind them. He began leading his daughter down the aisle as the music played softly. Sarah started pulling tissue out of her purse and crying harder. William pulled his wife into his arms and pecked her forehead.

"I do." Carlisle answered, after the pastor asked who will be giving the bride away.

Alice stood in front of Jasper smiling ear to ear. She passed her flowers to Rose before taking Jasper's hands in hers. Everyone took their seats as Sarah's crying echoed around the room.

"We are here today in the presence of family and friends to share with the Bride and Groom the most important moment in their lives. Without the love between these two people we would not be here today. By this ceremony, you will become husband and wife, but the soul of your marriage depends on the constant renewal of the choices and promises out of love for one another you make today." the minister started, watching Alice and Jasper interlock their fingers together, "Life together will sometimes be playful and effortless, sometimes frustrating and difficult. Each day your relationship will strengthen if you choose to continue to love and honor one another.

"Jasper, will you have this woman to be your wedded wife, to love her, comfort her, honor and keep her, and forsaking all other, keep you only unto her, for as long as you both shall live?" the minister questioned, facing Jasper.

"I do." Jasper asserted, as the minister turned to face Alice.

"Alice, will you have this man to be your wedded husband, to love him, comfort him, honor and keep him, forsaking all other, keep you only unto him, for as long as you both shall live?" the minister asked, facing Alice.

"I do." she whispered, as tears pierced her eyes.

"Take hands and repeat after me." the minister stated, watching as they locked hands, "I, Jasper, take you, Alice, to be my wedded wife, to have and to hold, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, to love and to cherish, from this day forward."

The minister watched as Jasper recited the words spoken.

"I, Alice, take you, Jasper, to be my wedded husband, to have and to hold, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, to love and to cherish, from this day forward."

"Do you have a ring for the bride?" Minister Thomas asked, looking around.

Emmett gave Mason a small push towards Jasper and Alice. Alice smiled down at Mason as she watched Jasper take the ring.

"Thanks bud!" Jasper proclaimed, rustling his hair.

"Please place the ring on the bride's finger and say: With this ring, I thee wed."

"With this ring, I thee wed." Jasper stated, sliding the ring onto Alice's finger.

"Is there a ring for the groom?" the minister questioned, glancing down at Mason.

Mason was on point this time. He approached Alice proudly and held up the pillow.

"Thank you." she whispered, taking the ring.

"Please place the ring on the groom's finger and say: With this ring, I thee wed."

"With this ring, I thee wed." Alice whispered, on the verge of tears, as she slid the ring onto Jasper's finger.

"If anyone objects this marriage, speak now or forever hold your peace." the pastor says, looking around his church.

Alice glanced back at Rose, her maid of honor, before turning towards her soon to be husband. Jasper never took his eyes off of Alice, he just couldn't, she was to beautiful. In a few more minutes, they'll be happily married, newlyweds.

"I object!" Maria screams, yanking on her dad's tux jacket.

Maria dropped the basket full of flower petals as she ran towards her mother, who sat in the audience.

"So do I…" Mariah added, following her daughter, "you're going to have to choose Jasper. Us or her."

The only reason Mariah was at the wedding, was because she wouldn't allow Maria to come without her. Jasper was just trying to keep the peace. He didn't want to be stressed out because his daughter couldn't come. She's five so she really doesn't have a say in who she's going with.

"You can't do that!" Alice exclaimed, glaring at the woman approach the pastor.

"I can do that Alice. Can't I?" she wondered, glancing towards the pastor.

"Yes." he answered, blowing out the candles.

"What are you doing?" Alice proclaimed, on the verge of crying.

"We can't proceed with the wedding. Follow me." the pastor sighed, leading them out of the ceremony, "Bring your maid of honor and your best man as well."

Mariah, Maria, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett followed the pastor to his office. He closed and locked his door before turning towards them.

"What is going on?" he asked, as they all stared at each other.

All of them started speaking, making what the pastor heard a jumbled mess.

"One at a time!" he asserted, taking a seat in his office chair.

"Jasper's having an emotional affair with me." Mariah informed, picking her daughter up, "Alice is coming between Maria and Jasper."

"Don't bring Maria into this!" Rose asserted, approaching Mariah.

"I'm just being honest! I'm trying to help Alice by sparing her the heartbreak!" Mariah shouted, as Emmett pulled Rose away from her.

"You talk so much shit Mariah that your ass is getting jealous!" Rose spat, rolling her eyes at the woman.

"Ms. Hale must I remind you that you're in a church!" the minister shouted, smacking his hand on his desk.

The room fell quiet. Jasper never released Alice's hand. He refused to let Mariah come between them again.

"Mariah I have had it up to here! I'm finally going to speak! I'm going to get the last word! This wedding will happen whether you like it or not. You can come or you can go home. Maria is my daughter too, so I don't have to get your approval on where I can and can't take her! Alice is my fiance, you're going to learn to respect her! You disrespect her, you disrespect me! Understood?"

Alice rested her hand on Jasper's chest and backed him away from Mariah. This was their wedding day and Alice wanted it to be as calm as possible.

"Is he still married to you?" the minister asked, forcing Mariah to face him.

"No." she murmured, staring down at the ground.

"Is Alice and Jasper siblings or family period?" he wondered, leading them out of his office.

"No." she answered, wiping her tears.

"Then as long as they agree, this wedding will continue…" he trailed off, leading everyone back to the church, "You may come or you may go."

"So I guess it's really over!" Mariah cried out, approaching Jasper.

"It's been over." Jasper reminded, resting his hand on her shoulder, "I'll always care for you Mariah because you're the mother of my daughter. That will never change. No matter what. Remember that."

"What about me?" Maria exclaimed, jumping into Alice's arms.

"You know we'll always love you!" Alice said, pecking her forehead, before setting her back down.

Mariah carried her daughter back into the church. Alice, Jasper and the minister took their positions at the altar.

"The rings have been given!" the minister announced, watching Alice and Jasper join hands, "Let these rings be given and received as a token of your affection, sincerity, and fidelity to one another."

Alice's eyebrow raised as she stared at Jasper as the word 'fidelity' left the minister's mouth. She knew this time is different. She knew this time it's real.

"When are they going to kiss?" Maria whispered, after tugging onto Rose's dress.

"In a few minutes…Watch." she replied, turning the little girl to face the bride and groom.

"In as much as Jasper and Alice have consented together in wedlock and have witnessed the same before this company, and pledged their vows to each other, by the authority vested in me by the State of Washington, I now pronounce you husband and wife!" the minister exclaimed, turning to Jasper, "You may now kiss the bride."

Jasper pulled Alice into his arms, leaned her back and kissed her passionately. Maria bounced up and down as she clapped to herself. The church congregation stood and clapped as they watched the first kiss shared between Alice and Jasper as new husband and wife.

"Does this mean you're my mommy?" Maria asked, throwing herself into Alice's arms.

"I'm your step-mom. You only have one mommy." Alice asserted, watching Mariah slowly approach.

"Glad to know you didn't take my place being her mother." Mariah muttered, picking Maria up into her arms.

"I can never take your place Mariah. Even though we aren't on best terms with each other, I would never try to do that." I assured, patting her shoulder.

* * *

><p><strong>Reception:<strong>

Music played. The bride and groom shared cake. Toasts were made. People danced.

"Lets dance!" Jasper exclaimed, pulling Maria onto the floor.

"You know…I use to hate weddings!" Rose proclaimed, approaching Alice.

"Why?" Alice laughed, watching her husband and step-daughter dance on the floor.

"Old relatives would come up to me, pinch my cheeks and say you're next." Rose explained, shaking her head at the thought, "It was soooo irritating!"

"You said use to…Why don't you hate them anymore?" she replied, after taking a sip of her champagne.

"Because they stopped when I began coming up to them at funerals saying you're next." Rose sighed, watching Aubrey stand on Emmett's feet as he danced.

Rose went onto the floor to dance with Mason as the dance floor music grew slow.

"Can I step in?" Mariah asked, breaking Jasper and Maria's dance.

"Okay!" Maria chirped, skipping to Alice.

Mariah watched Alice and Maria walk onto the floor and start dancing.

"I don't want to hear anything, but an apology." Jasper muttered, dancing slowly with Mariah.

"I know. I'm sorry. I'll try to change." she assured, staring into his eyes, "She is good with Maria."

"Maria adores Alice. You don't see that to often." Jasper asserted, as the music switched to a fast beat song.

"I just wanted to say congratulations. I'm going to head home. Drop Maria off before you go on your honeymoon!" Mariah called out, walking off the dance floor.

"Mariah!" Jasper shouted, watching her turn around, "Thank you for not causing any more problems. I hope it can stay this way."

"Yeah, me too." Mariah replied, staring down at the ground as she left out of the church.

"Wait! No one can leave yet! I have to throw the bouquet!" Alice declared, pulling all the unmarried women together.

"This is an unfair game!" Rose whined, crossing her arms, as she leaned into Emmett's chest.

Alice turned around so her back was facing the ladies. She closed her eyes and threw the bouquet into the air. All the women reached out to try to grab it, but it flew right over them, and literally landed in Mariah's arms.

"I wonder who's the lucky man." Alice muttered, quickly turning to face Rose.

**Review:Merry Christmas Everyone! I hope you all got what you wanted.! Here's my birthday gift to you! A One-Shot sequel to Left at the Altar! I hope you enjoyed! Pictures are on my profile!  
><strong>

**-Rachel.**


End file.
